


ART for: Closer

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [53]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Steve is content with his life ー he has a great job at SHIELD as a comic book-writer, he has great friends and a terrific Ma, and his apartment is good enough. He doesn’t need more, no matter how much Bucky pesters him about putting himself out there. Of course, Life has a funny way of throwing curveballs, as evidenced by the fact that Steve suddenly has a toddler in his doorway as the kid’s father is running out the front door.Contrary to his previous beliefs, taking care of a child is really not all that bad. Sure, Steve has no freaking idea of what he’s doing, but he handles it well enough. Peter’s a great kid, which makes Steve’s life easier. What makes Steve’s life not-so-easier is Peter’s father. Steve has absolutely seen the other man around the apartment building once or twice, and well, yeah, he’s gorgeous, but Steve isn’t looking.Until he finds himself as Peter’s permanent after-school babysitter and falling for Tony Stark himself.





	ART for: Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckytheDucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/gifts).




End file.
